An oil lighter lights principally with a flint. In general, the user of an oil lighter carries some flints about in case the flints in it are used up.
FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings shows a conventional flint holder 70 used in general. The holder 70 is made of hard synthetic resin and includes a body 71, which supports a wheel or rotary head 73 on its one end. The body 71 has a longitudinal hole 72 for storing some cylindrical or columnar flints A in series. The wheel 73 has a radial hole 73a for holding one flint A. The radial hole 73a can communicate with the longitudinal hole 72.
With one flint A shifted from the body hole 72 to the wheel hole 73a, it is possible to take out the flint by turning the wheel 73 in one direction. It is also possible to make the holes 72 and 73a communicate with each other by turning the wheel 73 in the opposite direction. Thus, the flint holder 70 is easy to operate.
However, the user of an oil lighter needs to carry a flint holder along with it. The flint holder itself is very small and light in weight. However, because the flint holder may be used only once in some weeks, the user may lose it or forget to carry it.